1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a Hose-In-Hose, and, more particularly, to a Hose-In-Hose secondary coupler.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is known that Hose-In-Hoses have been used to transport liquid waste, such as nuclear waste, to a place away from the source.
A problem with current Hose-In-Hose configurations is that once the outer hose is disconnected via a coupler, the separated ends must be physically pulled apart to allow access to the inner hose. Although on shorter lengths of hose this may not present much of a problem, as the length of the hose increases the difficulty in providing adequate force to pull apart the disconnected ends also increases. The ability to adequately separate the disconnected ends of the outer hose to a significant distance thereby allowing access to the inner hose relies on strength of the end user. Furthermore, longer hoses may not be able to be separated at the coupler due to the weight of the individual hose ends.
What is needed is a device which allows access to the inner hose without the need to substantially move the two disconnected ends of the outer hose.
The present invention relates to a Hose-In-Hose which can allow access to the inner hose without substantially moving the two disconnected ends of the outer hose.
The Hose-In-Hose of this invention includes an inner or primary hose assembly which has a first hose casing, a second hose casing, and a primary coupler, and an outer or secondary hose assembly. The primary coupler connects the first hose casing and the second hose casing of the primary hose assembly. The secondary hose assembly provides a third hose casing, a fourth hose casing, and a secondary coupler. The secondary hose assembly encloses the primary hose assembly. The secondary coupler of the outer hose assembly includes slideable sleeve parts having a joined position connecting the third hose casing and the fourth hose casing. The slideable sleeve parts have an open position which exposes the primary hose assembly.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide for an improved way for accessing the primary hose in a Hose-In-Hose assembly.
Another object of this invention is to provide a way to connect the secondary assembly over the primary assembly in a confined space.